


Make Me Yours

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Creampie, M/M, Smut, xj calls jh daddy like 4 times so not really daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Jaehyun was a weak, weak, horny man, and Dejun was just too fucking hot.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's end 2020 with a bang! See ya on the other side!

Jaehyun really had to stop thinking with his dick. He had a nasty habit of getting too horny for his own good, and right now, as everyone was taking a break from dance practice, Jaehyun was getting ahead of himself. 

Dejun was by no means a new face; Jaehyun had seen him around before, be it when the younger man was just another trainee, or when he was a rookie promoting with WayV. Jaehyun knew who he was and vice versa, but something shifted the moment NCT 2020 rolled out. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but Dejun became so... appealing. 

Maybe it had to the fact they were in each other’s proximity for more than a passing second, or maybe it was because Dejun had buffed up and caused the gremlin in Jaehyun’s head to go feral. Jaehyun was a weak, weak man, and as he stared at Dejun without an ounce of shame, he knew he had to do something about his attraction. 

But he didn’t even know what he wanted more: to be completely manhandled and fucked by Dejun or to be the one doing the fucking. 

He was having a dilemma, one that lasted until the very end of their practice for Make A Wish. 

As everyone was getting ready to leave, all talking about what they should go eat, Jaehyun loitered around with Dejun who was still watching a recording of their practice on his phone screen. 

Noticing Jaehyun was still around, Dejun looked up. “Aren’t you leaving? Going with the rest?” 

Jaehyun shrugged. “I think I’m gonna pass. You?” 

“Don’t know,” the younger replied. “I don’t really have any plans.” 

Jaehyun hummed. “Do you... wanna hang out?” He asked, trying to hide his true intentions. “The dorm should be empty for the next two or three hours, so?” 

An unreadable look flickered across Dejun’s face. It was gone as soon as it appeared, and instead, it was replaced with a smile – a bright, warm smile that made an already weak Jaehyun falter. 

He was truly pathetic. 

*** 

Dejun hadn’t been over to the 127 dorms before that day. It somewhat made Jaehyun feel like shit that it was quite messy, but when some of the members who had been to the WayV dorms recounted it was pretty much the same over there, that feeling dissipated. There was no shame to be had. They were all disasters in the end. 

“Want a drink?” 

“Sure,” Dejun replied. “Anything’s fine.” 

Jaehyun nodded and headed over to the kitchen. 

He banged his head against the cabinet. 

Wine glasses. All they had were wine glasses or cheap plastic cups. 

The man laughed pitifully, holding up his two options. 

He settled with the wine glass; at least that way it was somewhat funny and not just pathetic and embarrassing. 

Jaehyun poured Dejun some cola and then went back to the living room where Dejun was sitting on the couch without a care. He handed the drink over, noticing the confused and humoured glint in Dejun’s eyes. 

“I thought it was a joke,” Dejun uttered as he took the beverage from Jaehyun. “But no, you actually have drinks in wine glasses.” 

“Surprise,” Jaehyun chuckled, sitting down next to Dejun. 

And now for the hard part. 

For a while, Jaehyun took the lead of the conversation, chatting about practice and their upcoming promotions to fill the silence that hung between them. However, as minutes ticked by, Jaehyun found himself running short on material to talk about. And Dejun really wasn’t helping, not really talking, only sipping on his bubbly drink, eyeing Jaehyun down with a sharp gaze that made Jaehyun feel like he was on the chopping block. 

There was something about Dejun that was simply intimidating even without trying. His piercing eyes and strong brow had Jaehyun feeling small, gulping as he found himself at a loss for words. 

A silence fell upon them. 

Dejun smirked. 

“So...” 

And then he laughed. 

Jaehyun was taken aback by that, and when Dejun placed his glass down on the coffee table and turned his body more towards Jaehyun, the older clenched his jaw, unsure what was happening. 

“How about we skip the pleasantries and small talk and get to what we both want,” Dejun said. 

“And that is...” 

“You fucking me,” Dejun replied crudely. 

Damn that was hot. 

Jaehyun was a pathetically weak man. 

“What? Am I reading the signs wrong?” The younger man questioned. 

“N-no,” Jaehyun replied. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No. You’re right.” 

Dejun smiled. “Good, because I’ve been thinking about you and your dick for the past two months.” 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun asked, a pleased smile finding its way onto his lips. 

“Yeah,” Dejun confirmed. 

“What else have you been thinking about?” The older continued, leaning in closer towards Dejun, their faces inching closer and closer until their parted lips were brushing against each other in a ghost kiss, seconds apart from slotting together. 

“Other than you fucking into me until I’m nothing more than a crying mess? Maybe... your lips,” Dejun uttered, hot breath mixing with Jaehyun’s. 

Jaehyun pressed their lips together, forcing Dejun against him, hand placed on the younger man’s nape. He licked over Dejun’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue in with a low moan from Dejun’s side. Dejun tasted sweet – very much so – and Jaehyun couldn’t get enough, feeling the strongest urge to just kiss the man until neither of them could breathe. 

However, as Dejun got too eager, ready to throw his leg over Jaehyun’s lap to straddle him, Jaehyun pulled away. 

Dejun chased after Jaehyun’s lips, his eyes dark and blow-out from a single kiss. 

“Not here,” Jaehyun said. Maybe he was a weak, horny man, but he had the decency to not fuck on the couch his friends had to use too. “My bedroom.” 

“Lead the way then,” Dejun replied, a drunken smile on his lips. 

Jaehyun grabbed onto Dejun’s wrist and pulled him over to his room, closing the door behind them. 

Dejun quickly attached himself to Jaehyun once more, his lips locked with Jaehyun’s once more as the older man stumbled to his bed. When they arrived, Dejun pushed Jaehyun to lay down before gracefully dropping to his knees in front of Jaehyun’s legs, spreading them open to slot in between. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groaned, watching intently as Dejun stroked Jaehyun’s jean clad thighs. 

The man applied pressure, looking up at Jaehyun through his lashes, a mischievous smirk written all over his face. This was in no way the same person that got shy and bashful around Doyoung and Taeyong in the practice room. No, this was a completely different beast and Jaehyun was more than happy to be the one to get to see Dejun like that. 

Jaehyun really wasn’t expecting that. 

Dejun’s hands focused on Jaehyun’s zipper, working quickly to get the man out of his clothes. When he undid the man’s pants, Jaehyun lifted his ass off the bed to aid Dejun in pulling off his garments. 

His dick was semi erect already, eager to be engulfed by Dejun’s tight heat. 

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Dejun mused, leaving sloppy kisses up Jaehyun’s thigh up to his crotch. “Very, very happy,” he murmured once he found his face at Jaehyun’s cock, his hot, wet breath causing Jaehyun to shiver, his dick twitching. “Fuck, you’re big,” he added, giving Jaehyun a bit of an ego boost, but fuelling his arousal more than anything. 

“Think you can take it?” Jaehyun asked, running his fingers through Dejun’s hair. 

Dejun smirked. “I know I can,” he stated, flicking his tongue out to lick up the shaft. 

Jaehyun shivered, the fingers in Dejun’s hair grasping onto the strands. 

The younger man moaned at that, throwing his head back from the force applied. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologised. 

“Don’t. I like it rough,” Dejun assured. 

Jaehyun truly lucked out. 

Dejun pressed his flat tongue against Jaehyun’s beading crown, collecting the man’s clear excitement and mewling at the taste before finally lowering himself on the man’s length. His lips wrapped around the top of the girth, eyes locked with Jaehyun who still had a tight grip on Dejun’s hair. 

He sunk himself down lower, his tongue licking the underside of Jaehyun’s cock. 

Jaehyun rolled his head back, lips parted in pleasure. Dejun was hot and wet around him – a sensation which Jaehyun had been craving for too long at that point. Now that he was finally getting to experience what he had been in desperate need of, he revelled in the feeling. 

Dejun took him in half way in before he bobbed his head back up, his mouth and throat getting used to the stretch. He sucked, his cheeks hollowed as he went up. 

Jaehyun groaned. 

The younger sunk back again, this time taking more of Jaehyun in. He repeated that until he finally was able to take all of Jaehyun in, the tip of Jaehyun’s cock nicely nestled at the back of Dejun’s strained throat. 

“Fuck, Dejun,” Jaehyun grunted. “You’re so-” 

Jaehyun didn’t have the chance to finish his utterance before Dejun sucked in his cheeks and dragged his mouth up, so tight and sinful around Jaehyun’s throbbing cock. 

He bobbed his head up and down at a brutal pace, moaning and purring and he pleasured Jaehyun. He was dribbling, spit and precum pooling at the corners of his mouth, and though it was messy, Jaehyun found it insanely attractive, the image going straight to the blazing heat in his navel. 

Dejun was enjoying himself too, and when Jaehyun decided to help him out, practically fucking Dejun’s face without a single care, hot tears poured down the younger man’s cheeks. 

Jaehyun was practically at his limit. 

“Dejun, I-” 

And just like that, the younger stopped. 

Jaehyun whined in protest after being denied his orgasm, but Dejun didn’t care. The man pulled himself off Jaehyun’s cock with the most sinful pop Jaehyun has had the pleasure of hearing in his twenty-three years alive. Dejun’s lips were glossy with spit, and Jaehyun’s erection was coated in an obscene mix of Dejun’s spit and his own leaking arousal. 

“Lube,” Dejun said, voice hoarse and sore. Jaehyun felt bad about that, but he also found it insanely hot. 

Jaehyun pointed over to his bedside table. 

Dejun shuffled over, rummaging through the drawer to pull out a small bottle. It was practically empty thanks to the countless lonely nights Jaehyun spent fucking himself open, his face buried in his pillows as he stroked himself until he came, desperate to feel the state of bliss that he struggled to find otherwise. 

“Are you clean?” Dejun asked, eyes directed at the small foil packets Jaehyun had buried deep in the drawer. 

“Yeah. You.” 

“Yeah.” 

Jaehyun hummed. 

“I want you to cum in me,” Dejun confessed, causing Jaehyun to choke on air. “Are you okay with that?” 

“Y- I am,” Jaehyun replied. 

Dejun grinned, pleased at the response. He moved back to Jaehyun and proceeded to strip in front of the older man, dropping all of his clothes down on the floor. He stood proud, confident as he basked under Jaehyun’s undivided attention. 

He straddled Jaehyun’s lap, his bare ass rubbing up against the man’s twitching cock. Dejun keened, rocking his hips, desperate to be filled up. 

Jaehyun gripped onto Dejun’s sides, holding him steady as he attached his mouth to Dejun’s throat, kissing and licking over the scorching skin as Dejun uncapped the small bottle and poured a decent amount of the cool liquid out onto his hand. 

The older continued to adore Dejun’s neck and jaw with kisses, careful as to how much he could do. Though he wanted to, he couldn’t exactly leave his mark on Dejun’s skin. That was too risky, so he had to make do with just this. 

Dejun reached one of his hand behind himself, gasping as he forced a lubed up digit into his tight rim. He buried his face against Jaehyun’s shoulder as he prepped himself up, fucking a finger in and out of his sopping heat. 

Jaehyun comforted Dejun with more kisses, his hands also stroking the man’s sides. 

After a bit longer, Dejun slipped in a second finger. He whimpered, fucking the digit in and out, his breathing becoming unsteady. 

Jaehyun decided to help. He snaked one arm further around Dejun’s waist, surprising the younger when he also introduced his finger inside Dejun’s tight ass. 

Dejun sobbed, throwing his other arm around Jaehyun’s neck, his hips swaying in a desperate attempt to reach his own high. “Jaehyun,” he moaned. “Please, fuck me already.” 

And that’s exactly what Jaehyun wanted. 

Dejun lined his ass up with Jaehyun’s eager cock, and with a shaky exhale he sunk himself down. His nails dug into Jaehyun’s back, the spread of his snug walls painful in all the right ways. Even three fingers couldn’t have possibly gotten Dejun ready for this. 

His breathing was erratic, soft cries and moans slipping past his lips as he took Jaehyun’s length balls deep into his tight opening. He was fighting within himself, a part of him trying to reject the invasion of Jaehyun’s dick whilst another part of him wanted to take him all, to feel him even deeper, wrecking every iota of his existence. 

“Jaehyun,” Dejun whimpered. “Oh fuck...” 

The older grinned, spreading Dejun’s ass cheeks apart with his hands, letting them go to hear a fleshy clap. 

Dejun moaned, his hips rocking on their own accord. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Jaehyun growled, feeling every quiver of Dejun’s walls as he breathed and whimpered. That and the fiery heat of his opening was utterly intoxicating. Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to fuck Dejun senseless. “So fucking good.” 

“For you,” Dejun uttered. “All for you. Tight for you, daddy.” 

Jaehyun groaned, giving Dejun’s ass a hit. 

Dejun cried out, back arching at the forceful spank. “Yes,” he sobbed. 

“You like that, baby?” 

The man in question keened. 

Jaehyun spanked him again, feeling Dejun clench his walls around his girth. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” Dejun begged. “Fuck me until I can’t think. Breed me, make me your fucking whore. Please. I want you so much.” 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Jaehyun grunted. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

“Fuck me. Please, daddy. Fuck me.” 

The older chuckled. “You’re the one on top, baby,” he pointed out. “Show me just how much of a fucking slut you are for me.” 

Dejun trembled. 

Finally, the man tarted rocking his hips. He had enough time to adjust to Jaehyun spreading him open, and so he started lifting himself up only to fall back down on Jaehyun’s dick with a salacious sound. He moaned into Jaehyun’s mouth, too weak to kiss the man properly but Jaehyun didn’t really mind; Dejun was hot as he was and Jaehyun enjoyed everything he had to offer. 

Dejun was hopping up and down on Jaehyun’s lap, the most beautiful noises and pleas leaving his strained throat. 

“Jaehyun. Fuck! Jaehyun, Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_! There! Oh fuck! Yes!” 

Dejun’s cries turned Jaehyun on even more – if that was even possible, but apparently it was. He was throbbing, his cock twitching inside of Dejun’s crude, velvety heat. 

The sound of skin on skin and their ragged breaths filled the room, both men lost in the pleasure of being wrapped up so close together. 

It was just the two of them in their own little world. 

That was until the doors to the bedroom opened. 

Jaehyun glared at the entrance way, finding his roommate staring wide eyes, a sense of horror washing over him once Jungwoo realised what the hell he had just walked in on. 

With his eyes, Jaehyun forced Jungwoo to leave. 

Nobody had to know about what happened. Jungwoo could keep a secret. 

Dejun didn’t seem to notice that anyone had walked in; he was far too busy fucking himself wide open, his forehead pressed against Jaehyun’s, eyes closed and mouth wide open in ecstasy. 

“Jaehyun I’m close,” he said. “So fucking close.” 

“Me too.” 

“Cum in me, please,” Dejun begged. “Please. I need- I need you to breed me. Fill me up, please. Fuck, Jaehyun. Please, please, oh fuck _please_!” 

Dejun was in literal tears, his movements frenzied and on the verge of breaking down. 

Jaehyun decided to help him out, wrapping one hand around the man’s neglected cock. He collected the precum spilling out from the slit, dragging it down as he pumped Dejun. 

The younger sobbed, body convulsing as he finally spilled out, Jaehyun joining straight after him. 

Jaehyun came into Dejun’s tender warmth, filling him right up with his seed just as Dejun had begged him to as he stroked the younger through his own euphoric climax. 

They both rode out their highs until they were too weak to go any longer. Dejun stilled, hiding his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder. His breathing was heavy and broken, properly fucked out to his core. Jaehyun was pretty much the same, his cock going soft inside of Dejun’s plush warmth. 

“That was amazing,” Dejun uttered breathlessly. 

“Agreed.” 

“We should-” Dejun gulped, his throat dry and hoarse. “We should do that again.” 

“Totally.” 

Dejun laughed, hugging Jaehyun tighter. 

Jaehyun reciprocated. “I’m free on Friday,” he stated. 

“Me too.” 

“So... it’s a date?” 

Dejun nodded. 

“Nice.” 

They remained like that for a few minutes longer until they couldn’t handle the feeling of sweat and drying cum any longer. Dejun asked if he could take a shower and Jaehyun didn’t have anything against that, even asking if he could possibly join in. 

Dejun happily replied with a yes. 

“By the way,” Dejun said as he got ready to step under the hot stream of water. “Who came in when we were fucking?” 

So he did realise. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun replied. “Don’t worry about it, he won’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Dejun assured. “Now come here,” he said once he got under the shower. “Wash my back.” 

Jaehyun laughed, stepping in the shower cabin to join Dejun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours I'm sorry, I just needed jaexiao
> 
> Happy new year gays!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
